


Shigure's Advent Calendar

by xxch3rryb0mbxx



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxch3rryb0mbxx/pseuds/xxch3rryb0mbxx
Summary: Shigure is throwing a holiday party and everyone's invited. Part of the Fruba Advent Calendar by @keisuke_akm on Twitter!
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi & Sohma Yuki, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Kagura/Sohma Rin, Sohma Kureno/Uotani Arisa
Kudos: 9





	Shigure's Advent Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Kei, who I ramble about Akito with all the time. Anyways, this chapter is from Akito's POV as she goes to the mall with Tohru to buy gifts and has unexpected feelings come up when someone tries to sell her a product in the cosmetics aisle

“That’ll be 50 yen” the clerk smiled warmly at the woman with black hair. Cheeks tinged pink, Akito pulled out the bills from her wallet, handing them to the salesclerk. She gave her thanks and quickly left the store without another word. 

It made no sense. Lip gloss wasn't even that pigmented. She had no clue as to why this small tube of liquid was causing her to feel so embarrassed. Shigure would definitely have teased her for that but luckily she was shopping with Tohru and Kyo for the holiday party that night at Shigure’s house. Tohru was Akito’s secret Santa, so she needed to go buy a present. Granted, that did make things a little harder to find a reason to excuse herself to go buy something for herself, but she was successful in doing so. Now she was waiting for them to arrive at the food court tables.

When she had bought Tohru’s gift there was something in the cosmetology center that caught her attention. A little bottle of pink lipgloss. Upon closer inspection, she saw it was strawberry scented. It was perfect for Tohru and would be a nice addition to the gift she’d already bought her. 

“That lipstick color is cute, would you like to try it on ma'am?” the sudden words startled Akito, causing her to slightly jump. She turned around to see a woman in her work uniform beaming at her. “W-would I like to try it?” 

“Well you were looking at it so intently, I figured you would want to try it on before you considered purchasing it” for some reason, the words from this sales clerk gave her butterflies. She blushed slightly before answering. 

“Well, I don’t really..uhm..” she could feel herself getting flustered. Even though years had passed, being asked about femininity made her nervous. On a normal day, she would’ve declined or not answered and walked away. Today was different for a reason that even Akito didn’t know. “You know what? I will try it on, is there a mirror I can use?” 

“Yes ma'am right here!” she directed the dark-haired woman to a mirror next to the checkout counter. Akito opened the tube of lipgloss, shaking slightly. She slowly spread a layer on her lips, puckering a bit as she did so. Her lips were tainted a soft pink, similar to that of a rosy peach. How could this little condiment make that much of a difference to her face? 

She’d always envied pretty girls with their short skirts and their socks and shoes that made them look like dolls. The cute barrettes and scrunchies that they'd put in their long hair. Sporting shimmery lip glosses similar to the one in her hand. She’d always fantasized about being one of those pretty girls that she saw on television.  
Growing up, she surely would have never been able to have any of those things. Which made it that much harder to recognize herself now, even if it was just her lips that were pigmented. 

“That color is gorgeous! Pinks look really good on you ma'am.” the sales clerk stood behind her in the mirror. Akito smiled, as tears formed in her eyes. She tried her best to fight them, but one slipped out, falling onto the skirt of her dress. Even if this woman wasn’t being genuine, and she was just lying to get her to buy this lip gloss, the euphoria of someone recognizing her as feminine made her day. She wiped her eyes and turned towards the sales clerk. “I’ll take it. Th-the lip gloss” The woman rang her up. Akito gave her thanks and left. 

“Akito-kun! We got cinnamon buns!” Tohru excitedly ran over to her female companion, handing her a blue box. Akito giggled at her, giving her a head pat.  
“It was Kyo’s idea to get cinnamon buns instead of pretzels, probably because-”

“No, it wasn’t! It’s just that the last time we went to the mall, you picked pretzels and it was my turn to pick what snack we bought,” the orange-haired boy flushed, and turned away. Tohru giggled, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. “How funny,” Akito thought. It had been years and they were still shy with each other. How wonderful it is, to have a pretty feminine girlfriend to spend your youth with. She wasn’t envious of them, she had Shigure. But, there was something about being someone’s high school girlfriend that she’d wanted so badly as a child. It made her happy to spend time with Tohru and Kyo now, and observe them like this. It made her happy to see them happy. She opened the box, releasing the warm smell of cinnamon and icy cream cheese frosting. “How appropriate for the holidays as well,” she said while cutting a piece of the dessert with the plastic fork from inside the box. 

“Oh, Akito-kun”, Tohru reached for her bag, pulling out a pink mini bag of tissues. “Careful, you’ll smudge your lip gloss” the short girl handed a tissue to the dark-haired woman. Akito blushed, taking the tissue. “Thank you, Tohru-kun”

The trio happily ate their desserts and went home. A few hours earlier than they expected. It was to their advantage however, they had a party to go to tonight.


End file.
